Strictly Game
by Bookaholica
Summary: Sixth year at Hogwarts. Because of a truth or dare game Hermione is forced to participate for a semester in the extracurricular activity she loathes the most: Quidditch. She has to learn to be part of a team, to ride a broom, to get all sweaty and dirty… So far this potion has all the right ingredients to brew into a total disaster.


**New ( and second) fic! I've had this idea for a while now... I hope I can actually make it work! I know this is short, but its only the prologue, I'm trying to see if this story has actually got a shot so please review, your opinions mean a lot to me!**

Sixth year at Hogwarts. Because of a truth or dare game Hermione is forced to participate for a semester in the extracurricular activity she loathes the most: Quidditch. She has to learn to be part of a team, to ride a broom, to get all sweaty and dirty… So far this potion has all the right ingredients to brew into a total disaster. However, will Hermione find a way to turn her crappy potion of a predicament into something exquisite and rare like felix felicis?

**Prologue**

- Oh shut up Ronald! Someone might hear us and it's against the school rules.

- Hey, you are making as much as noise as I am. Plus, I was saying the truth… it's not my fault you get all defensive when I mention Krum. – answered Ron bitterly.

Harry observed the exchange amused at how his two best friends seemed to never be able to stop arguing.

It was late at night in the Gryffindor common room. Everybody else had gone up to their dormitories long ago, everyone except for Ron, Harry and Hermione. The three friends had stayed behind, waiting for… something to happen; they were hoping someone from the Order would try to get in contact with them at some point of the night through the chimney.

There was a long silence where the three of them just sat there, enjoying each other's company and finishing their drinks. Hermione was the first to finish and stand up. She tied her robe tightly around her waist and tried to suppress a yawn.

- Well guys, it's been a long night and tomorrow I have to finish three papers and read two books. - said Hermione as she walked towards the stairs.

- You're going so soon? Just as Harry and I were about to start playing truth or dare, weren't we Harry? – said Ron as he blinked at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes, he knew Ron had a thing for Hermione for months… well years and he was genuinely surprised his friend was finally going to do something about it.

- Yes Hermione, stay. – agreed Harry

- Yeah, sure, whatever. – sighed Hermione as she flopped down onto the nearest sofa again.

Ron sat cross-legged on the thick rug in front of the chimney and spun his butter beer bottle. Harry couldn't help the smile that crept up his face as he saw Hermione grinning wickedly at Ron.

- It seems you are at my mercy now Ronald. Truth or dare? – asked Hermione.

- Uh… I'll go with truth.

Hermione pondered what to ask him for a second.

- Tell me who do you like… from our class.

Ron swallowed hard and Harry tried helping him.

- Hermione really, we all know he's still not over Fleur.

- Lavender Brown – said Ron without hesitation and Harry was sure she was the first girl that had come to his mind.

Hermione looked at him with a piercing glare and forced a smile onto her face. Harry noticed this and frowned a bit, confused about the implications of Hermione being… jealous?

Ron spun the bottle once more and it was Harry's turn to ask Hermione now.

- So, truth or dare?

Hermione considered it for a moment, there was no doubt she was a truth girl: always going for the easiest, most practical and safest of the two. Tonight, she declared, was going to be different. Tonight she'll try something she'd never done before.

- Dare. - said Hermione without any hesitation.

Harry and Ron raised their brows.

- Feeling reckless tonight? – asked Ron as Hermione ignored him.

- Well… how about… - Harry started, his mind completely blank – you

- Joining the quidditch team! – exclaimed Ron – Think about it, it's perfect. For a semester, she hates it but maybe afterwards she'll understand our passion for it.

- Actually, it's a brilliant idea Ron. We could even get her to be fan of the Chudley Cannons like us! Imagine she gets actually good at it and the three of us get to be part of the team! It would be perfect, plus I think we could use an extra player. – said Harry excitedly.

- Guys, I really don't think that's the best idea… I'm really busy as it is. – said Hermione.

- That's exactly why you should join the team! To relax a little. – said Ron and Hermione scowled at him.

- Fine. I'll do it. Whatever. But only for a semester. – ceded Hermione unconvinced.

**Loved it? Hated it? Both!? Review!**


End file.
